It is well known that most screens manufactured today include a replaceable screen fabric. In the event the fabric is torn, stretched, or otherwise damaged, the fabric is removed and replaced with another such fabric. Typically this task is accomplished by removing a gasket-type device from within a recess formed around the perimeter of a frame. The gasket retains the fabric edges within the recess such that when the gasket is removed, the fabric is likewise removed. A new fabric is then stretched across the frame and the gasket is replaced within the recess. Excess fabric along the perimeter of the screen—and specifically that material along the perimeter of the fabric and on the side away from the gasket—is then trimmed.
Although this is a simplistic procedure to describe, it is well known that stretching the fabric and maintaining it in a stretched manner while the gasket is replaced is a difficult task. What typically occurs when the appropriate tools are not available is that as the gasket is forced into place, the fabric loosens or is pulled in a direction such as to create wrinkles. Further, due to the tension on the fabric during installation, it is often difficult to force the gasket into the recess without damaging the fabric, or without releasing the tension on the fabric.
One such solution to this problem can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,267 to Bass, which has been assigned to the applicant. As the system disclosed in the '267 Patent has been used, it has become apparent that a need exists for a way in which to allow the installer to cut the ends of the frames and trim molds square instead of mitered which creates a gap between the ends of the two frame pieces once installed. The gap between the ends of the mitered frame pieces is not aesthetically appealing. Further, this manner of mating the two frame pieces together does not provide any manner of further securing the trim molds to the frames.